


Meeting the Parents

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...Kinda, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: Liam leaned against the open doorway, trying to stifle a laugh as he took in the sight before him. Zayn was laying across Liam’s bed, flat on his back with his legs spread, a pillow thrown over his face, and his arms crossed on top of the pillow.He was also buck ass naked.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> [Original](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/187969805316/another-prompt-because-im-greedy-like-that-6)

Liam leaned against the open doorway, trying to stifle a laugh as he took in the sight before him. Zayn was laying across Liam’s bed, flat on his back with his legs spread, a pillow thrown over his face, and his arms crossed on top of the pillow.

He was also buck ass naked.

It was a sight that Liam hadn’t been expecting when he arrived home, but he couldn’t say he really minded all that much. Or, well, he _wouldn’t _mind that much, except his _parents_ were going to be here in a half an hour and Zayn was supposed to be _dressed_ and helping Liam cook.

Theoretically, they could totally sneak in a quickie, but if Liam knew Zayn—and he liked to think he did—there wouldn’t be enough time for sex _and _preparing dinner, and Liam didn’t really fancy calling his parents and canceling a _half hour_ before they were supposed to be here. They were probably already on their way, anyway.

So, instead of crossing the distance to Zayn—which was so, _so_ tempting—Liam crossed his arms over his chest, cleared his throat, and said, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He had to fight back his smile when Zayn startled up, throwing the pillow to the side and fixing wide eyes on Liam. “Especially when you’re supposed to be dressed and helping me with dinner?”

Zayn swallowed, his anxiety beginning to spread across his face for Liam to see. “I’m, um. I’m kind of freaking out.”

Liam lifted an eyebrow. “About?”

Zayn looked down, pulling their comforter in his lap and playing with the edges of it. “About meeting your parents. W-what if they don’t like me, Li?”

Liam snorted, and immediately regretted it when the action caused Zayn’s expression to fall. It was just, well, “Zayn, sweetheart. You’ve already met my parents. They adore you.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never met them as your boyfriend!” Zayn shifted again, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I’ve always just been Zayn, Liam’s best friend and bandmate. This is different. The expectations are higher. They’re going to be scrutinizing me in all kinds of way they weren’t before, seeing if I’m good enough for their son and whatnot.”

Liam wanted to laugh, he really did. This whole conversation was ridiculous. His parents absolutely adored Zayn and they both knew it. Liam was pretty sure his mum would adopt Zayn if she could.

Instead of laughing, though, he crossed the room, crawling onto the bed to tuck himself into Zayn’s space, facing him and bringing his hands up to cup Zayn’s cheeks.

“Sweetheart, my parents absolutely love you. Just because we’re fucking now doesn’t mean they’re going to love you any less.”

Zayn cracked a smile, placing his palm flat on Liam’s face and shoving a little bit. “Don’t be crass, Liam.”

Liam let out a giggle before righting himself and facing Zayn again. “Then don’t be an idiot, Zayn.”

They held their eye contact for a moment before Zayn’s gaze once again fell to his knees. “I know I’m probably being dumb, Liam, it’s just…this means a lot to me, y’know.” Zayn tucked his chin on his knees, finally looking up at Liam through his lashes. “I want them to think that we’re happy, no. I want them to _know_ we’re happy, ‘cause I’d like to think that we are, yeah?”

Liam felt his expression soften, his laughter completely fading as he pressed his forehead to Zayn’s. “We are, Zed. Nobody makes me happier than _you_ make me, which is why you stressing about what to wear tonight is _pointless._” Liam pulled back a little, insuring Zayn’s gaze was on his when he spoke next. “They’re not going to be paying attention to your clothes, they’re going to be paying attention to how we _act _around ‘another. And I can guarantee you, Zaynie, it’ll take them all of two minutes in our presence to realize that we’re hopelessly, sickeningly in love.”

Slowly, a smile bloomed across Zayn’s lips and took Liam’s breath with it. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Li.”


End file.
